


Halloween Mask

by LuxUmbrash



Category: DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Candy, Cute, Halloween, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxUmbrash/pseuds/LuxUmbrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick thought that he would spend Halloween alone. But suddenly Nightwing knocks asking for his treak or treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Mask

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a little late for Halloween. but I wanted to clear my mind and had to write something.

Kids knocked on his door happily calling for their trick or treats. He had saved most of his salary last month to buy the chocolates and candies for the kids. It was most precious when two twin brothers, one wearing Superman and the other wearing Batman asked him for their trick or treat.

"Why not a Nightwing custom?" he asked joking as he gave them the chocolate and waved to them goodbye.

The door knocked again and he opened his eyes and looked at the wall watch. It read 2:48. Rubbing his eyes out of sleep, he went to open his eyes that widened in shock when he saw a man in a Nightwing custom standing there, smirking at him

"trick? Or treat?"

"Jason?" he asked "what are you wearing?"

"my Halloween mask?" Jason raised one eyebrow and invited himself in "no Halloween decoration? Not even a custom?"

"not this year" he answered

"what about the candy?" Jasin asked him, his hands in his pockets.

"given to kids"

"awww" Jason walked to him, pulling a piece of chocolate out of his pocket and unwrapping it before he put it in his mouth "I'll give you a treat" he said then pulled Dick closer to him, his hands running over his back feeling his body through his closer then pressed his lips into Dick's in a deep kiss sharing the chocolate in his mouth with Dick.

"mmm… your lips still tastes as good as I remember. Almost as good as mine" Jason smirked teasing and Dick smiled at him

"with this custom? Yes. It's hard to know who's hotter. Me, or Nightwing"

"you're an ass Dick" he kissed him again "Happy Halloween, officer"

"Happy Halloween, Nightwinger" Dick winked. This is going to be one hell of a night.


End file.
